L'Exterminium Extremium
by Bicounet
Summary: Harry se trouve dans le poudlard express, vers sa premiere année d'étude à Poudlard. Mrs Weasley ayant interdit à Ron de déranger Harry, ce dernier fait le voyage en compagnie de Drago Malefoy avec qui il a l'air de bien s'entendre...Univers Alternatif
1. Chapitre 1 : Amitié Naissante

Le début de cette histoire se déroule le jour de la première rentrée de Harry à Poudlard. Il a eu 11 ans, a fait ses courses sur le chemin de traverse avec Hagrid et est maintenant confortablement installé dans son compartiment, écoutant la discussion de la famille Weasley…

---------------------

- Le petit brun qui était à coté de nous, à la gare ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

- C'est qui ?

-Harry Potter !

Harry entendit la voix flûtée de la petite fille.

-Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour aller le voir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu l'as déjà vu, répondit sa mère, et d'ailleurs, ce pauvre garçon n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo. Je vous interdis de l'importuner tous les quatre. Laissez le tranquille !

Harry entendit enfin le sifflet annonciateur du départ du train. Les derniers voyageurs montèrent en hâte dans le train et le Poudlard Express se mit en route.

Harry ne fut guère dérangé pendant le voyage. Seuls une fille aux cheveux emmêlés et aux dents proéminentes nommée Hermione Granger et un garçon au visage lunatique répondant au nom de Neville Londubat entrèrent dans le compartiment au milieu de la journée.

Harry qui était en train de lire avec beaucoup d'intérêt son livre de potions leur fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

Néanmoins, peu avant la fin du voyage, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et le garçon aux cheveux blonds que Harry avait déjà vu sur le chemin de traverse entra.

-Salut, dit-il. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Il tendit la main à Harry qui la serra, quelque peu agacé d'être à nouveau dérangé pendant sa lecture.

-Salut, répondit Harry. Heureux de faire ta connaissance. Malheuresement, j'étais comme tu peux le voir entrain de lire…Si tu pouvais faire vite…

-Oh, désolé ! fit Malefoy, rougissant quelque peu. Je voulais juste te mettre en garde contre quelque chose, mais si tu ne veux pas écouter, je crois bien que…

-Une mise en garde ? demanda Harry soudain intéressé. Contre quoi ?

-J'ai vu avec qui tu faisais tes courses sur le chemin de traverse… Je préfère te prévenir que traîner avec ce genre de rac… euh d'individus ne t'attirera qua des ennuis. Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider à trouver les bonnes personnes…

Harry jaugea Malefoy du regard et dit enfin avec un sourire :

-Volontiers. J'avoue être un peu perdu ici. Je ne sais pas trop comment la première journée d'école va se passer…

-Il ne se passera rien de passionnant je présume… commença Malefoy. J'imagine que tout d'abord tout le monde devra passer la cérémonie de répartition pour décider la maison dans laquelle il étudiera. Ensuite…

-Une maison ? coupa Harry.

-Oui. Elles sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Poufsoufle, Serdaigle et enfin Serpentard.

J'espère pour toi que tu ne tomberas pas à Gryffondor… Les élèves étudiant là bas sont en général dénués de toute finesse. Poufsoufle n'a pas l'air génial non plus. Les gens sont très communs la bas, sans intérêts.

Par contre, la maison de Serpentard accueille les plus malins des sorciers. Mon père et ma mère y étaient. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si jamais je n'allais pas à Serpentard…

Harry et Drago passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter de Poudlard. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en garde de Pré Au Lard. Hagrid, en voyant Harry en compagnie du fils Malefoy fronça les sourcils et salua à peine Harry.

Le voyage en barque se passa bien et les 1eres années se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle.

Le professeur McGonagall apporta le choix peau magique qui se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp', rien de m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là bas ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le choixpeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

-Poufsouffle ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malefoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria : Serpentard.

La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards.

-Harry Potter ! cria enfin McGonagall.

Harry s'empara du chapeau, le mit sur sa tête et s'assit. Il entendit une voix qui semblait provenir de sa tête.

-Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute.

C'est décidé, je pense que ce qui te convient c'est … Serpentard !

Harry se hâta de rejoindre Malefoy à la table des Serpentards.

Le reste du repas se déroula plutôt bien, et Harry, Drago, Gregory, Vincent et Blaise se dirigèrent repus vers la salle commune des Serpentards et vers une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premier cours de Vol

Le lendemain matin, Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune en compagnie de Blaise et Drago.

Leurs emplois du temps leur fut distribué par le professeur Rogue alors que Harry finissait son assiette de toasts. Il entendit le mécontentement de Malefoy se manifester par une complainte sourde.

- Beurk. T'as vu ce qu'on a en première heure ce matin ? dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor. C'est leur directrice qui est professeur. Cette vieille chouette de McGonagall. On raconte qu'elle partage la même passion que Dumbledore pour les Sang De B…

Malefoy s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il croisa le regard du professeur McGonagall qui passait à coté.

Harry se saisit de son emploi du temps.

**Lundi :**

8h-10h : Métamorphose (commun avec les Gryffondor)

10h-12h : DFCM

_Déjeuner_

14h-16h : Botanique (commun avec les Poufsouffle)

16h-17h : Potions (commun avec les Gryffondor)

**Mardi :**

8h-10h : Sortilèges

10h-12h : Botanique

_Déjeuner_

14h-15h : Botanique

15h-17h : Vol (commun avec les Gryffondor)

**Mercredi :**

8h-10h : Potions (commun avec les Gryffondor)

10h-12h : Métamorphose : (commun avec les Gryffondor)

**Jeudi :**

8h-10h : DFCM

10h-12h : Sortilèges

_Déjeuner_

14h-15h : Botanique

15h-17h : Potions

**Vendredi :**

8h-10h : DFCM

10h-12h : Métamorphose (commun avec les Gryffondor)

_Déjeuner_

14h-16h : Sortilèges

16h-17h : Potions (commun avec les Gryffondor)

-Super ! s'exclama Harry. On commence les cours de Vol dès demain après-midi. J'ai hâte d'essayer.

-Pfff… soupira Blaise de sa voix profonde. Des cours de _Défense _contre les Forces du Mal ! C'est de la plaisanterie ! Pourquoi ne pourrait on pas _étudier_ la magie noire ? Il paraît que le professeur Rogue est un expert en la matière ! En plus mon père le connaît, poursuivit-il, je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui parler de mon idée…

-Ca c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Malefoy. D'ailleurs, continua t il en baissant la voix, d'ailleurs mon manoir regorge d'objets très intéressants. Il faudrait que je demande à mon père de m'envoyer un exemplaire d'un de ses _Manuels de Théorie de la Magie des Ténèbres_.

Il paraît que c'est Grindelwald lui-même qui l'a écrit étant jeune.

-Grindelwald ? demanda Harry d'une voix quelque peu inquiète. Je ne le connais pas. Mais vous êtes sur que c'est bien prudent de se faire envoyer des livres de magie noire ici, à Poudlard. On m'a dit que la magie noire est très dangereuse, même pour ceux qui l'utilisent.

-Libre à toi de ne pas te joindre à nous, fit Malefoy d'un ton dédaigneux. Moi je ne vais pas me gêner pour lire ce que l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire a écrit.

Harry grommela tandis que Blaise se levait.

-On va être en retard en métamorphose, dit-il. On ferait bien d'y aller maintenant.

Harry fourra son dernier toast dans la bouche et se dirigea en direction de la salle du professeur McGonagall.

En sortant de ce même cours deux heures plus tard, Harry se demandait pourquoi le professeur McGonagall pouvait lui en vouloir ainsi. Durant tout le cours elle l'avait ignoré et lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé à propos du sort étudié, elle s'était contentée de renifler avec dédain et de tourner la tête.

En revanche, le cours de Potions se passa plutôt bien. Le professeur Rogue semblait étonné de voir Harry à Serpentard et en compagnie de Malefoy, mais cette surprise semblait plus lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose.

Le lendemain après midi, Harry se rendit dans le parc pour son premier cours de Vol. Lorsqu'il arriva, les Gryffondor étaient déjà réunis au complet. Harry aperçut l'élève au visage rond qui lui avait dit s'appeler Neville Londubat. Le garçon aux cheveux roux qu'il avait vu l'avant-veille avant le départ du train était la aussi, fixant la classe de Serpentard d'un air étrangement mauvais.

Les balais étaient alignés devant eux, et dès qu'elle arriva, le professeur leur ordonna d'enfourcher leur balai.

-A mon signal, vous taperez sur le sol et vous vous envolerez. Prêts ? Attention… Allez-y !

Harry décolla le plus naturellement du monde à sa grande stupéfaction. Il remarqua que Malefoy semblait lui aussi à son aise dans les airs. Blaise les suivait de près.

Néanmoins, tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Neville Londubat perdit le contrôle de son balai et chuta de 4 mètres.

Harry avait vu Malefoy utiliser le sortilège qu'ils avaient appris un peu plus tôt : Wingardium Leviosa.

Apparemment, il avait fait voler Neville à son insu et lorsqu'il avait brisé le sort, le pauvre Londubat était tombé.

Ricanant, Malefoy se pose à l'endroit ou Neville avait chuté et se saisit d'une petite boule rouge qui traînait dans l'herbe.

- Cet imbécile a fait tomber son Rapeltout ! dit il à l'adresse de Harry et Blaise.

Tiens Harry, attrape !

Drago jeta la boule de toutes ses forces en hauteur en direction de Harry qui la récupéra. A sont tour, il la lança à Blaise qui dut descendre en piqué pour ne pas laisser tomber le Rapeltout.

Harry entendait les exclamations des élèves en bas.

Certains paraissaient impressionnés, d'autres passablement énervés.

-Arrêtez ça ! leur cria le grand type roux. On a compris que vous saviez voler, pas la peine d'en faire autant. En plus vous risqueriez de casser le Rapeltout de Neville, finit il.

-Oh, c'est vrai que ça serait une grande perte ! ironisa Blaise. Si tu y tiens tellement à cette boule, viens la chercher !

La classe retint son souffle. Finalement, le dénommé Weasley marmonna en rougissant :

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mais bon, ce n'est pas MON Rapeltout. Et en plus, je n'ai rien à prouver…

Harry, Drago et Blaise atterrirent en riant très fort pour mettre Ron mal à l'aise.

-On devrait se présenter aux essais de Quidditch, leur souffla Harry à la fin du cours…

--------

Ah je vous gâte ! Deux chapitres en deux jours ! Ne vous attendez pas tout le temps à ca, mais bon c'est Noël :).

JOYEUX NOËL à vous ;)

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Réponse aux reviewers : **

**Griffounette : **Merci et euh… Merci !

**luluFlo4 :** Merci, te voila servi ;)

**Vert emeraude :** J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous à toi :).


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mauvaises Fréquentations

Le matin du jour des essais de Quidditch, Drago arriva à la table des Serpentards avec un grand sourire scotché à la figure.

-Normalement nous devrions avoir une petite surprise à l'arrivée du courrier, chuchota-t-il à Harry et Blaise. Tenez ! Ils arrivent

A cet instant, des dizaines de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Trois d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers Harry, Blaise et Drago.

Ils portaient chacun un long et fin paquet et Harry en devina le contenu : des balais.

-Fiuuuuh, siffla Harry d'un air admiratif. Merci Drago. Avec ça, on a toutes les chances d'être pris dans l'équipe…

-Des Nimbus 2000 ! s'exclama Blaise. Comment tu… ?

-C'est mon père, dit Drago d'un air quelque peu suffisant. Je lui ai parlé de notre ambition de devenir membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et le mieux c'est qu'il a fait pression auprès du conseil d'administration pour qu'on puisse posséder nos propres balais. Il m'a aussi envoyé le livre dont je vous ai parlé la semaine dernière. Il est arrivé hier par le courrier du soir, pour plus de discrétion. Je vous le montrerai après les essais de Quidditch.

-Vous allez vous présenter pour quel poste ? demanda Harry d'un air qu'il voulait dégagé.

-Je suppose poursuiveur, répondit Blaise. Un de ceux de l'année dernière est parti de l'école, il était en septième année. Je pense que c'est le poste pour lequel nous avons le plus de chance d'être pris.

Malefoy approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Je pensais… commença Harry, je pensais que je pourrais me présenter au poste d'attrapeur. On m'a dit que l'actuel attrapeur de l'équipe n'était pas très performant, et de toute façon, si on se présente tous pour être poursuiveur, il n'y en aura qu'un qui sera pris…

Ils continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

Les essais se passèrent merveilleusement bien pour Harry. Il surpassait de loin l'ancien attrapeur, et le capitaine de l'équipe (un poursuiveur du nom de Flint) vint le voir à la fin de l'entraînement, l'air très enthousiaste :

-Bravo Harry, je pense que tu es pris. Ton ami Drago Malefoy a aussi bien volé. Il jouera au poste de poursuiveur.

-Et Blaise ? demanda Harry, l'air anxieux, Blaise est-il prit lui aussi ?

-Il n'est pas dans mon habitude de prendre des premières années dans l'équipe. Malgré le fait qu'il ait bien volé, Blaise n'a pas mieux volé que l'autre poursuiveur. Il sera remplaçant. Si par malheur, il arrivait quelque chose à notre poursuiveur, Blaise…

A cet instant, Terrence Higgs, le poursuiveur en question se plia en deux, les mains à son ventre. Il s'écroula par terre en se tortillant de douleur.

-Vite, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! cria Flint.

Deux joueurs se précipitèrent pour soutenir Higgs et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Harry vit Drago lancer un clin d'œil complice à Blaise.

De retour dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander à Drago :

-Que lui as-tu fait ?

Drago ricana.

-C'est un sort que j'ai trouvé dans le livre que mon père m'a envoyé, dit-il. Un dérivé lointain du sortilège Doloris. Très simple à utiliser, il procure beaucoup moins de douleur mais peut laisser des séquelles importantes dans le cas ou la victime serait fatiguée. Le pauvre Higgs, continua-t-il. Il devait être _exténué_ après cette séance d'entraînement.

- Et, comment fais-tu pour lancer ce sort ? demanda Harry, vaguement intéressé.

Drago alla chercher le livre que son père lui avait envoyé, l'ouvrit à la bonne page et montra le paragraphe correspondant à ses deux compagnons.

-Il suffit de donner un coup sec de baguette vers le haut… lut Blaise. En même temps, il faut chuchoter _« Déliriumis »_

-Qui est ce Grindelwald ? demanda Harry. Cela fait plusieurs fois que j'entends son nom.

-Un mage noir qui était très puissant. Il sévissait au début du siècle. Malheuresement, il a été tué par notre _cher _directeur au terme d'un combat épique. On dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serait beaucoup inspiré de Grindelwald.

Harry commençait à ne pas se sentir très à l'aise à la mention de Voldemort. Il savait que la plupart des Serpentard regrettait le temps ou il était au pouvoir. Ne risquaient-ils pas de lui en vouloir, à lui qui l'avait réduit à un simple esprit ?

Lorsque Harry entra dans son dortoir, il trouva une longue cape déposée sur son lit. Un mot y était accroché :

_Harry,_

_Ceci appartenait à ton père. Bien que tu n'aies pas l'air de suivre ses traces, il était de mon devoir de te le rendre._

_Je voudrais maintenant te mettre en garde._

_Certains pourraient t'inciter à faire des choses illégales. Je t'en prie Harry, ne fais rien qui puisse t'être préjudiciable._

_A.P.W.B.D_

Drago siffla d'un air admiratif.

-Une cape d'invisibilité ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est très rare, et très utile…

-Et si nous nous en servions pour faire un petit tour dans le parc ? suggéra Blaise d'un air malicieux.

Ils se glissèrent tous les trois sous la cape et se rendirent dans le parc, non loin de la cabane de Hagrid.

-J'ai une idée, souffla Drago. Et si nous nous entraînions à lancer le « Déliriumis » sur des animaux de la forêt ? Il doit y avoir plein de petites bêtes pouvant servir de cobaye !

Drago sortit de sous la cape, et pointa sa baguette en direction d'un Veracrasse qui passait non loin.

- _Déliriumis_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le Veracrasse se tordit de douleur.

-Très bien… souffla Blaise.

A son tour, il prononça :

-_Déliriumis_ !

Le pauvre Veracrasse se roula en boule à nouveau.

-A toi, Harry ! dit Blaise d'un air malicieux.

Harry hésita quelques instants en se remémorant la mise en garde de celui qui lui avait envoyé la cape. Puis, il sourit à Blaise.

-_Déliriumis_ ! s'exclama-t-il.


End file.
